


put together beautifully

by dizzy



Series: byebye 20gayteen daily fic advent [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Prompt(s):Dan and Phil: a five minute hugand2009 coming home from the halloween gathering





	put together beautifully

It's crawling into those hours that are either very late or very early depending on which end you're staring at them from, and Phil isn't sure he can trust his feet to take him even the tiniest bit away from where he's at right now with his arms around Dan. 

He's not sure he can trust other things either, like his heart or his mouth or his hands. Dan has a way of doing that to him, making everything feel upside down and inside out and terrifying in the safest, nicest way possible. 

That's the thought in his head - but what comes out of that tricky mouth of his is, "You're scary." 

He's speaking into Dan's hair, because Dan's face is burrowed in his neck. "What?" Dan asks, muffled. 

"You're-" Phil flails one hand out briefly, gesturing in a way Dan can't even see, before he returns it to the small of Dan's back. 

He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what Dan is. He doesn't know what _they_ are. 

Does he know anything? 

He knows that they're standing in a tiny closet sized office with a futon someone is going to let them sleep on. He knows the room smells of lilac from a candle on the desk so strong it doesn't need to be lit to be cloying. He knows the futon will barely fit their bodies and he doesn't rightly care because he's so tired his eyes feel like they're going to fall out and he wants to be close to Dan, as close as they can be. As close as they were sitting by the fountain. Closer, maybe. 

He's not cheeky or sober enough to try and fool around in a stranger's home at four in the morning, but - it's still a thought that makes him shiver. 

Dan lifts his head to ask, "What?" in a demanding voice. His chin digs into Phil's shoulder a bit, but Phil doesn't mind. It's worth it for how Dan's radiating heat right into Phil from where they're pressed without a sliver of space between their bodies. 

Phil can't actually remember what he was going to say so instead he says, "You're pretty," and then growls and sinks his teeth into the thin black of Dan's shirt. He can't remember when Dan lost his fuzzy bear shirt, but he likes this better anyway. 

"Oh." Dan sounds pleased and he snuggles himself right back up to Phil. 

Phil likes it so much he forgets that they could be doing this laying down. Dan starts to sway gently side to side and it almost feels like dancing, like very slow sleepy dancing. Phil breathes in and past the lilac he can smell Dan, remnants of sweat and sharpie and alcohol. 

"I like you so much," Dan whispers. His fingers tighten into the fist against the back of Phil's hoodie. "It doesn't feel real, does it?" 

Somewhere in the flat someone is laughing, and from another direction he hears a toilet flush. There's remnants of a party still happening, light coming under the door in a sliver. 

None of it seems to penetrate the bubble that they're in. Phil's heart feels big and full and still a bit scared but in the good way. Sometimes being scared just means you're doing something important. Dan feels important. "It feels too nice to be real." Phil whispers back. 

He slips his hand underneath Dan's shirt, because suddenly nothing feels like enough. Dan makes a content sound, knuckles still digging into Phil's back. His cheek rests on Phil's shoulder and the swaying slowly, slowly stops until Phil realizes that Dan's breathing has gone even as well. 

"Dan," he says, softly. He doesn't want to move, doesn't want to wake Dan up, but he's fairly sure that both of them falling asleep upright would just end in bumps and bruises for the both of them. 

"Mm." Dan pulls his head back. His eyes slight in the mostly-dark of the room. "Oh. Hi." 

"Hi." Phil leans forward and kisses Dan, quick like a dare. 

They haven't done that enough for it to not feel new yet. 

Dan kisses him back, but softly. "I'm so sleepy." 

"Me too." Phil has no idea how long they've been standing here. It feels like forever, but sometimes the passage of drunk time is like that. 

At least the sun hasn't risen yet. 

He pulls himself away from Dan and reaches for the neatly folded blanket. "Let's go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog here!](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/181078551680/byebye-20gayteen-daily-fic-advent-dec-13)


End file.
